


Jurassic Squad: Owen et les Raptors

by yaourtalachantilly



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Raptor Feels, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaourtalachantilly/pseuds/yaourtalachantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques passages de la vie d'Owen Grady sur Isla Nublar, depuis la naissance des Raptors, jusqu'aux événements du film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Squad: Owen et les Raptors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/gifts).



> Des mois après Obscur Echange (et au lieu d'écrire l'autre fic que j'étais censée avancer), j'ai décidé soudainement que, magie, j'avais une idée pour ce prompt de Lisky: 
> 
> Jurassic Park (World): Owen + ses raptors (+ Barry). Quelque chose sur l’éclosion des raptors, et sur la façon dont Owen s’est retrouvé dans le rôle d’alpha. Bonus s’il s’est attaché à eux malgré son désir initial d’être prudent et professionnel, et si Barry le charrie sur son statut de papa raptor ! Pourquoi pas les débuts du Owen/Claire en fond.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Mr Grady ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? 

Owen ne répondit pas tout de suite au chef de la section scientifique à côté de lui, trop occupé à imprimer ce qu’il voyait dans son cerveau. Au centre de la salle, une pièce aseptisée isolée du reste du complexe ouvert aux visiteurs, trônait la couveuse et son précieux contenu. La moitié des scientifiques d’InGene y étaient réunis, en admiration devant l’éclosion des œufs de Vélociraptors. Certains filmaient l’évènement, mais tous s’extasiaient. 

-Oh mon dieu, elles sont la ! Regardez !  
-C’est une réussite ! 

Alors que les créatures s’extirpaient tant bien que mal de leurs coquilles, Owen se dit qu’elles étaient bien minuscules… Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait avec un mélange d’émerveillement et de peur la naissance de ce qui allait bientôt faire partie intégrante de sa vie.  
-Elles… elles n’ont pas l’air d’avoir de plumes.

-Techniquement, elles devraient en avoir. Mais vous savez, la direction voulait qu’elles aient l’air effrayant. Alors avec l’équipe de conception, on a décidé de les garder telles qu’elles. 

Owen hocha la tête. Telles qu’elles avaient été conçues par les scientifiques du premier parc. 

-Cela dit, celles-ci ont bien plus de points communs avec de vrais Raptors que celles d’Hammond n’en avaient. Bien sûr nous comblons toujours les trous avec des gènes d’espèces existantes. Mais mis à part leur apparence, vous avez devant vous ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un dinosaure… 

Owen arrêta de l’écouter et reporta son attention vers la couveuse, pendant que le Dr Wu exposait fièrement le pourquoi du comment du code génétique de ses Raptors.  
Devant lui, protégées par la vitre épaisse de l’appareil, les quatre petites créatures s’étiraient, grognaient, crachaient, se tortillaient… pour tenter d’échapper aux débris de coquilles qui leur collaient aux écailles. 

Elles n’étaient plus seulement des mots scientifiques imprimés sur un contrat de travail, et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet : Owen Grady allait élever des Vélociraptors. 

****************

-Je vais avoir besoin d’un assistant. Quelqu’un pour m’aider, vous comprenez. Ces bêtes sont incontrôlables et grandissent trop vite. Deux hommes sont morts en l’espace d’un mois. On est bien loin du programme de dressage de dauphins de la Navy…  
-Très bien, Mr Grady. Je transmettrai votre demande à Mr Masrani au plus vite.  
-Et dites-lui de faire venir un spécialiste du comportement animal, pas des caïds de l’armée.  
-Un spécialiste. C’est noté. 

Silence. Claire Dearing leva les yeux de sa tablette car Owen était toujours dans la pièce et ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Elle lui adressa un regard inquisiteur, prête à lui demander s’il se souvenait que la porte de sortie était à 1 mètre derrière lui…

-Vous faites quelque chose Vendredi soir ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Vendredi soir. Je vous demande si vous êtes libre vendredi soir.  
-J’ai beaucoup de travail, Mr Grady.

Elle désigna la porte automatique d’un hochement de tête. 

-Ok. Euh… merci de m’avoir reçu, Melle Dearing.  
-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. 

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Owen se retourna une dernière fois : 

-… Pas même Samedi midi ?  
-Au revoir, Mr Grady. 

Owen quitta enfin le bureau de Claire, traversant le couloir aux murs de plexiglass en souriant. Claire souriait aussi. 

*************

Le nouvel assistant d’Owen arriva par hélico un après midi, peu de temps après. Il venait de pleuvoir, mais l’extrême chaleur rendait l’atmosphère moite et suffocante.  
Barry était un français jovial et passionné par son travail qu’Owen avait rencontré quelques années auparavant lors d’une conférence sur l’éthologie. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre les deux hommes. Barry prit tout de suite les choses en main quand Owen eut fini de lui faire faire le tour du complexe, et sa bonne humeur atténuait celle exécrable de l’ex de la Navy. 

-Elles ont l’air en bonne santé. Peut-être un peu trop même, fit remarquer Barry avec humour alors qu’ils observaient les jeunes Raptors au-dessous d’eux s’élancer violemment contre les barres métalliques de leur enclos.  
-Elles sont indisciplinées. Les séances de dressage se passent bien dans l’ensemble. Mais seulement lorsqu’elles sont séparées. En groupe elles ont tendance à se disperser, elles n’écoutent plus. Je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu dépassé, sur ce coup-là. 

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Barry répondit : 

-Pas tant que ça… Elles savent que vous ne pouvez pas les contenir en groupe. Elles sont comme… des ados, elles testent leur environnement et leurs limites. Tenez, celle-ci, avec les écailles bleues…  
-Blue ?  
-Ouais. Elle. C’est celle qui va dominer les autres, ça se voit. Elles sont en train de former…  
-… une hiérarchie. Une meute.  
-Dont vous ne ferez bientôt plus partie.  
-Vous auriez une idée ?  
-Peut être devriez-vous tenter une nouvelle approche. Vous imposer, en tête de la meute et non plus seulement comme leur dresseur. 

Owen regarda ses Raptors. Elles avaient abandonné leur entreprise de démolition de l’enclos et se bousculaient maintenant entre elles. Il n’avait pas pensé à cette option.  
Barry venait de lui ouvrir une nouvelle porte, qui donnait sur des possibilités aussi alléchantes que dangereuses. 

-Barry, vous et moi allons faire une équipe du tonnerre. Associé ?  
-Associé ! 

Souriants, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Owen était de retour sur les rails, avec un allié de poids à ses côtés. 

***************

-Echo, reste à ta place! Blue! BLUE NON!

Barry se rua dans l’enclos, suivi par quatre hommes armés de fusil à fléchettes. Sonné, Owen rampait sur le sol, essayant désespérément rester hors de portée des griffes de Blue et Echo, qui se battaient violement. Un bataillon armé était déjà en train de se déployer tout autour de l’enclos pour protéger le groupe. 

-Surtout ne tirez pas ! leur hurla Barry, désespéré. 

Owen était à seulement quelques mètres devant lui, mais ils avançaient doucement, conscients que les deux autres Raptors leur tournaient autour. Charlie et Delta restaient tout de même à bonne distance, se contentant d’observer la scène.  
Echo et Blue se livraient un combat violent, à grand renfort de griffes et de coup de dents acérés. Leurs déplacements erratiques et soudains empêchaient l’équipe de secours d’atteindre Owen, qui continuait d’avancer. Il saignait de la tête, ce qui était aussi une mauvaise nouvelle. Barry craignait que l’odeur du sang n’excite encore plus les Raptors.  
Finalement, après quelques secondes d’horreur, le Français attrapa la main tendue d’Owen et le tira hors de l’enclos avec l’aide de deux de leurs hommes, les deux autres tenant Charlie et Delta toujours en joue. 

Une fois hors de danger et l’enclos refermé, un militaire lança un regard interrogateur à Barry : 

-Mr…  
-Ne faites rien, ne tirez pas. Dites le bien à tout le monde. Owen, est ce que tout va bien ?  
-Je crois… grimaça-t-il, toujours étalé sur le sol. 

La coupure sur sa tête était visible, mais semblait peu profonde. Sa peau était râpée en plusieurs endroits et il était couvert de poussière. Plus de peurs que de mal.  
Un hurlement plus puissant que les autres attira alors leur attention. Derrière les barres de fer, Blue sauta sur Echo et lui fendit la gueule de la griffe. La violence du coup jeta Echo sur le sol. Ne se relevant pas immédiatement, elle adressa des jappements de douleur à Blue qui se ruait déjà à nouveau vers elle. La Raptor stoppa net. Puis, aussi soudainement que le combat avait commencé, Blue s’éloigna d’Echo, triomphante. 

Owen brisa le silence pesant qui s’était abattu sur le complexe : 

-Merde. C’était pour prendre le contrôle… Je n’en reviens pas. Elle est devenue l’Alpha, putain de merde !  
-C’est une bonne chose, enfin, si on se place de leur côté. Il devrait y avoir moins de conflits entre elles maintenant…  
-Ouais, mais ça veut aussi dire plus de boulot pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rivaliser avec des griffes de cette taille. Sans parler de mes dents…  
-Et de ta taille. Et aussi de ta peau. Tu ne fais pas le poids.  
-Merci Barry, ça rassure…  
-Haha, allez, ne t’en fais pas. Lèves toi plutôt, qu’on te remette en forme. 

Alors que Barry l’aidait à se remettre sur ses jambes tremblantes, Owen se dit qu’il l’avait échappé belle. 

***************

-Eeeet… Hop ! 

Un coup de « clicker » et les Raptors s’élançèrent en même temps. Depuis l’incident entre Echo et Blue, la meute avait avancé plus rapidement, la coordination s’était grandement améliorée. Grâce à ces progrès fulgurants, l’entrainement des Raptors était devenu plus agréable, amusant même. 

-Bravo Owen, c’était génial !  
-Merci Barry. Je te dois beaucoup. 

Les deux hommes descendirent du mur d’enceinte de l’enclos en se congratulant mutuellement. Ils en firent le tour et se dirigèrent vers les écuries. A l’aide de son « clicker », Owen entreprit de réunir ses Raptors et de les calmer, pendant que Barry les dirigeait, chacune vers leur box.  
Lorsqu’elles furent toutes rentrées et sécurisées, ils purent commencer les soins journaliers. C’était une étape de la journée qu’ils avaient mis en place après chaque séance d’entrainement. Elle permettait de détendre les bêtes, et d’instaurer une intimité et une confiance plus profonde entre elles et leurs soigneurs. 

Alors que Barry s’occupait d’une vilaine coupure sur le museau de Charlie, Owen s’assura qu’Echo et Delta n’avaient rien. Il s’arrêta devant chacune d’elles, leur parlant doucement, palpant leurs muscles à la recherche de tensions. Puis il massa leur poitrail et leurs pattes antérieures, et les complimenta une dernière fois.  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers Blue qui patientait sagement. Elle était en train d’observer Barry tout près d’elle, qui s’occupait toujours de Charlie, mais reporta très clairement son attention sur Owen lorsqu’il entra dans son champ de vision : elle se figea, complètement à l’écoute, pupilles et naseaux dilatés. Comme à l’entrainement. 

-Eh, ma belle. Tu as fait du très beau boulot aujourd’hui. 

La Raptor souffla et se détendit immédiatement au son de sa voix, comme si elle l’avait compris. Et Owen se plaisait à penser que c’était le cas, que lui et ses Raptors le comprenaient, qu’ils avaient un lien spécial. C’était une pensée dangereuse, et s’il n’était pas vigilent, un jour il ferait une erreur et tout serait fini.  
Il commença les soins de Blue et Barry le rejoignit.

-Comment va Charlie ?  
-Oh, elle va bien. Par chance, elle ne s’est rien foulé en tombant.  
-Cool.  
-C’était vraiment du beau travail aujourd’hui ! Je ne pensais pas qu’on arriverait à un tel niveau de coordination aussi vite.  
-Personne ne le pense. Au moins on nous laisse travailler tranquillement.  
-Mouais. Tu sais, je sais qu’on en a déjà discuté, mais… Ce Hoskins, je ne l’aime pas. Et je n’aime pas ce qu’il pense des filles. Je crois même qu’elles le sentent.  
-Moi non plus je ne l’aime pas. Mais on y peut rien pour l’instant. On connaissait les termes quand on a signé. Tant qu’il ne gêne pas notre travail…  
-Owen. Tu te rends bien compte que plus vite on avance, plus vite les militaires y mettront le nez dedans, justement ? 

Owen soupira. Barry avait raison. Vic Hoskins était bizarrement de passage de plus en plus souvent dans le complexe des Raptors, posant toujours plus de questions et clamant à qui voulait l’entendre que ce projet allait révolutionner la façon de faire la guerre : il guettait la moindre occasion pour les tester sur le terrain. Les leur prendre.

-Bon, je te laisse tranquille. Il faut que j’y aille de toute façon. Mais il faudra qu’on en parle sérieusement. 

Barry lui adressa une petite tape amicale, caressa le museau de Blue et quitta les lieux. Owen termina de masser la Raptor avant de lui aussi se diriger vers la sortie du complexe. Il jeta un dernier regard vers les boxs maintenant silencieux avec un pincement au cœur : il s’était attaché à ces créatures bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru, et se jura de veiller sur elles quoi qu’il arrive. 

****************

Owen piétinait impatiemment. Il était planté devant un restaurant chic situé dans la zone résidentielle du parc. Il faisait nuit et des centaines de touristes se bousculaient encore de tous côtés, s’affairaient de boutique en boutique comme des insectes attirés par les néons des différentes enseignes.  
Claire était en retard de presque une heure. Owen commençait à sérieusement se dire qu’elle lui avait fait faux bond et qu’il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui lorsqu’il la vit enfin. Elle fendait la foule dans son habituel complet beige, son téléphone portable greffé à l’oreille.

-Oui, bien entendu nous pouvons vous présenter le nouveau spécimen dès demain matin. Non, il ne sera incorporé à la volière qu’après quelques dernières analyses. Oui, très bien. C’est parfait. Alors à demain matin.  
-Waouh. Vous êtes une vraie businessman. Vous comptez garder ce truc à l’oreille toute la soirée ?  
-Bonsoir aussi, Mr Grady…  
-Owen.  
-Owen. Si nous y allions ? 

Il lui offrit son bras, qu’elle prit non sans prendre le temps de jauger son propriétaire de haut en bas, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, où un serveur les amena à la table que Claire avait réservé. 

Une fois assis l’un en face de l’autre, Claire choisi le menu, le vin, et commanda des apéritifs sans alcool. Owen fronça les sourcils. 

-J’aimerais plutôt boire une tequila, s’il vous plait.  
-Excusez-moi, mais il serait plus judicieux de ne pas mélanger nos boissons. En plus la tequila…  
-Oh là, une minute ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne peux pas boire ce que je veux ? 

Claire parut hésiter un instant, mais se reprit vite. 

-Non, en effet. 

Son ton ne laissait pas une grande place à la discussion, alors Owen se retint de répondre. La soirée commençait bien…

Fort heureusement, l’apéritif arriva vite, ce qui permit de briser l’ambiance un poil électrique qui s’était installée. Claire et Owen papotèrent sans grande conviction, jusqu’à l’arrivée du repas où le silence retomba lourdement entre eux. Au bout d’un moment, Owen tenta des blagues, qui se soldèrent par soit des sourcils froncés d’incompréhension, soit de la gêne. Il abandonna la taquinerie au troisième jeu de mots. Au dessert, alors que la discussion reprenait enfin (miracle !), le téléphone portable de Claire sonna et elle sortit de table en s’excusant pour y répondre. 

Le rendez-vous était littéralement mort. Owen termina son dessert, attendit que Claire revienne en sirotant son verre de vin, puis alla payer l’addition. A la sortie du restaurant, ils se séparèrent cordialement et partirent chacun de leur côté. Owen ne proposa même pas de raccompagner Claire à son appartement. 

***************

-C’est un robot avec un balai dans le cul, voilà son problème ! 

Owen donna un coup de clé à molette rageur dans la roue de son quad. Barry sirotait une bière fraiche près de lui et roulait des yeux à une fréquence alarmante. 

-Honnêtement, tu savais à quoi t’attendre quand tu l’as invitée, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais la tête. 

Owen ne répondit rien, vexé. A la place, il continua de visser frénétiquement (et inutilement) des écrous. 

\- Oh, on m’ignore maintenant. Très bien. Tu sais que j’ai raison. 

Barry écopa d’un regard qui disait surement « ferme-la si tu tiens à la vie », mais ça lui donna juste envie de continuer d’asticoter Owen.

-Eh, tu m’as rabâché les oreilles pendant une semaine avec ton rencard, je peux bien te rendre la pareille. Tu peux faire les gros yeux autant que tu veux. C’est Blue qui t’a appris ça ? 

Owen grogna pour toute réponse. 

-Ah, je parie que ton prof de grognement c’est Charlie. Et laisse-moi deviner… laquelle des deux autres t’as enseigné l’art de la drague ?  
-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ou des filles là? 

Barry, maintenant hilare, fit mine de s’adresser à une audience imaginaire : 

-Regardez-moi ça ! Quel papa poule. On dirait presque que c’est lui qui les a pondues !  
-Tu sais que j’en aurais été capable.  
-Malheureusement. 

Owen abandonna finalement sa clé à molette en soupirant, s’essuya les mains et vint s’adosser à sa rampe d’escalier aux cotés de Barry. 

-C’est juste que… Je pensais… Elle est impressionnante, et je l’aime bien c’est vrai. Mais franchement, personne n’est aussi rigide dans la vraie vie !  
-La preuve que si. Tu comptes la revoir ?  
-Je ne pense pas. Sauf si elle décide que je mérite une seconde chance… A la longue, elle pourrait finir par craquer devant mon charme dévastateur. Mais bon, c’est pas comme si on se croisait tous les jours non plus.  
-Allez, déprimes pas, va. Pense aux filles, qu’est-ce qu’elles deviendraient sans leur papa gâteaux ?  
-Arrête de dire que je suis un papa gâteaux.  
-Jamais.


End file.
